


Призрачное безумие

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После приступа Уолтер Уайт начинает видеть призраков. Джесси Пинкман их видит после приема мета…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Призрачное безумие

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю за вычитку just-in-jest.  
> Фик написан для команды WTF Breaking Bad 2015.

После приступа Уолт делает вид, что все в порядке. И пока врач оглашает диагноз, он держится. Потому что кабинет забит призрачными фигурами всех возрастов.

И врач их не видит.

Метастазы пошли в мозг? И ему осталось всего ничего? Что ж, очень жаль. Уолт пропускает в дверях прозрачную женщину со сгоревшей левой частью лица и даже не морщится.

А потом он встречает Джесси Пинкмана. И обнаруживает, что бывший ученик, накурившийся дури, видит те же глюки. Они оба расходятся в стороны, пропуская толстого мужика с бумажным пакетом фастфуда. Он призрачный, как и другие, но этот особенно мерзок. По всему телу свисают куски обугленной плоти, а между ними до сих пор зияют страшные раны. Словно кто-то выжигал их — наверно, паяльной лампой, — а позже выковыривал изнутри печень и почки. Напоследок вырезал легкие и вырвал половину кишечника.

— Вы их тоже видите, мистер Уайт? — удивляется Джесси.

Мимо к мусорке шмыгает призрачная крыса, размером с локоть. Мужик с фастфудом отскакивает от нее и врезается в Уолта. Озноб пробегает по позвоночнику. От запаха трупного гниения и фекалий тошнота поднимается к гортани. И Уолта скручивает приступ кашля.

Он затыкает рот, а когда убирает ладонь, на ней алеют капли крови.

— Рак? — спрашивает Джесси. — Какая стадия?

— Как ты догадался?

— Моя тетя умерла от рака. И тоже могла видеть этих.

— Этого не может быть. Это видения.

— Одинаковые на двоих? Разве такое бывает?

Стоит признать, что Джесси прав.

— Я думаю, типа, это души. Они испугались после смерти и остались на земле. И теперь никак не могут найти дорогу туда…

— Куда?

— На небо? — Джесси пожимает плечами. — В ад? Блядь, откуда я знаю?

— А тетя твоя?..

— Она уже насмотрелась и не стала трусить. Может, и зря.

Призрачные люди не выходят у Уолта из головы. Он следит за одним из них. Латиноамериканец, нюхает мет, лупит своих людей и контролирует сбыт наркотиков. Он не может быть живым, Уолт знает точно. Месяц назад при аресте его застрелил свояк. Он присылал смс.

— Это Туко Саламанка, — рассказывает Джесси. — Редкостный козлоеб. Тощий Пит говорил, что его сожгли в крематории.

— А Хэнку подарили челюсть Туко в стекле.

— На хрена?

— Выжил в перестрелке. Пистолет против автомата. Заслужил.

— Хм, — Джесси стягивает шапку, в которой ходит зимой и летом, чешет макушку. — Не смейтесь, мистер Уайт. А что если эти зубы и держат дух Туко здесь?

Идею стоит проверить. Уолт напрашивается к Хэнку на экскурсию. И спирает со стола ценный подарок.

Они покупают плавиковую кислоту, раскалывают стекло и бросают зубы в пластмассовую миску из-под салата.

Восемь часов спустя последний зуб растворяется. И призрак Туко, который крутился здесь все дни напролет, рябит, как потерявший сигнал телевизор, и исчезает.

— Хм, — произносит Уолт.

Это совершенно антинаучно. Это противоречит всему, во что он верил, всему, что он знал.

— Ёбс! — восхищается Джесси. — А химия охуенна. Да, мистер Уайт, наука!

Уолт криво усмехается. Его каждый раз режет обсценная лексика Джесси. Но восхищение приятно даже в таких выражениях. Давно уже никто им не восхищался.

День спустя к ним обращается друган Джесси — Комбо. Комбо торговал метом на двух углах, пока двенадцатилетний пацан не выстрелил в упор. Теперь Комбо так и ходит со стаканчиком колы и удивленным выражением лица. В голове у него дырка, и оттуда постоянно вытекает что-то липкое, наверно, мозги, и Комбо то и дело запихивает их обратно.

— Вы помогли Туко? Помогите и мне, а?

— А что не так?

— Я хочу ссать, очень хочу, но как подох — не могу отлить. И мозги неприятно ощущать на шее.

Комбо показывает, где его закопали. И пока Джесси и Уолт откапывают могилу, им приходится выслушивать полный бред о путешествии после смерти и реинкарнации.

Когда они вскрывают гроб, оказывается, что труп Комбо разнесло чуть ли не вдвое, а живот его похож на огромный барабан. Опарыши уже делают свою работу, подъедая гниющее мясо. Комбо просит посолить его, поэтому Уолт и Джесси посыпают тело дихроматом аммония и поджигают. Комбо дергается, как гальваническая лягушка, и последнее, что он говорит: «Спасибо, чуваки».

А потом призраки приходят табунами. Они оккупируют дом Джесси и Уолта. Они поджидают где угодно, один забрался в холодильник и даже любезно соизволил подать Уолту арахисовое масло. И все хотят, чтобы Уолт и Джесси им помогли.

Снова горбатиться на кладбищах? В конце концов, это противозаконно.

Уолт не выдерживает. Он разводит в воде нитрат серебра и распыляет в воздухе. Это суперсредство отпугивает призраков на пару часов.

Но есть от призраков и польза. Один из них показывает, где зарыл деньги. Часть Джесси и Уолт оставляют себе, часть отдают внучке умершего. Подкидывают в почтовый ящик и сматываются.

А потом покупают трейлер.

Близкие считают, что они сходят с ума, и готовы упрятать их в дурку. А призраков меньше не становится. Некоторые похоронены в других штатах, а кое-кто даже в Мексике.

— Вы готовы, мистер Уайт? — спрашивает Джесси, поворачивая ключ в замке зажигания.

Он пока не нюхал, не курил, поэтому не видит, что призраки рассаживаются на раскладушках, складных стульях и даже на полу трейлера.

Уолт кивает.

Уж лучше домучиться оставшиеся полгода так, чем сидеть дома и пугать семью.


End file.
